Relics
For the relics from the Beacon Academy Initiation, see Beacon Academy Initiation#Relics The Relics are four powerful magical objects given to Humanity by The Gods. They are the key factor of Salem and Ozma's plans and are the main driving force of the plot of RWBY. Description The Relics are the physical manifestations of the four gifts to Humanity as bestowed by The Gods. These gifts are knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. The Relics were left behind when the two brothers abandoned Remnant. It is said that each contains great power, and if anyone were to wield all four they could change the world. In truth, bringing the four together will summon the God of Light and God of Darkness back to the world where they will pass judgment on Humanity. If the Human race has come to accept one another and learned to live in harmony, the gods will live among them as before and make them whole with the ability to use magic again. If Humanity remains divided and demanding of them, however, the gods will destroy Remnant and all its inhabitants. Ozpin's predecessor had the Relics hidden in each of the four Huntsman Academies to protect them from Salem and to prevent mankind from using them against each other. The Relics are in some form of a chamber that acts as a secure vault, with only one Maiden capable of opening each. When outside of the chamber, they faintly attract the Grimm. The chambers themselves seem to disappear once their Relics are removed, as seen in "The Grimm Reaper". How this works is unknown. History Salem is currently searching for the Relics, a fact that is of great concern to Raven Branwen. Salem has Grimm searching the overtaken Beacon Academy, and her second target is Haven Academy. She has also been searching specifically for the Spring Maiden, because she is needed to open the chamber to the Relic of Knowledge. She puts that search on hold in favor of hunting down Ruby Rose, but only temporarily as Tyrian Callows, who is tasked to hunt Ruby, gets severely injured in the process. The Relic of Knowledge Salem is later informed that the Spring Maiden, who is believed to be Vernal, is in Raven's possession, and she tasks Cinder Fall, Arthur Watts, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black to find Raven and convince her to cooperate. Raven agrees on the condition that her brother Qrow is killed because he knows that Vernal is with her. Meanwhile, Ozpin reveals to Ruby he has made the search for the Relic of Choice more difficult than the other three Relics, assuring her Salem does not have the Relic from Beacon. During an altercation in the Haven Vault, it is revealed that Vernal was a decoy Maiden and the true host of the Spring Maiden power is Raven herself. Raven opens the door to the Relic of Knowledge after defeating Cinder in combat, but Yang Xiao Long enters the Vault before she can claim the Relic. After a heated argument, Raven allows Yang to retrieve the Relic, and Yang brings it to Qrow safely. Oscar Pine then gives Qrow Ozpin's message to bring the Relic to Atlas. Before Qrow's team takes the Argus Limited to start their journey to Atlas, Ozpin explained that the Relic of Knowledge could answer three questions, but he claimed all had already been used before he hid it in Haven's vault. After Grimm attracted to the Relic attack the train, the group are stranded in the middle of a snowfield. Oscar manages to temporarily break free from Ozpin's control, and he tells Ruby that Ozpin fears she will use the Relic to find out what he is hiding and reveals how to activate it. Ruby follows the instruction, and Jinn comes out of the Relic, saying she could answer three questions every century, though one had already been used. Ruby proceeds to ask what Ozpin hides. Following the failure to destroy Haven, Salem initially informs her subordinates to hunt for the Relic of Destruction in Vacuo before Hazel Rainart reports that Ozpin has reincarnated into Oscar, and is taking the Lamp to Atlas. Watts worries that Ozpin can get to James Ironwood, complicating the situation, but is unable to finish his thought before Salem orders everyone to leave. After learning of Ozpin's lies, the team makes their way to Brunswick Farms where the Apathy living underground begin to slowly drain them of their will to go on and the others, except Ruby, start to wonder what the point of defending the Relics from Salem if she can't be killed and tell Ruby that they should just abandon it by throwing it down the well so it won't be their problem anymore since it could take Salem decades to find it and may not happen in their lifetime, but thanks to Ruby's insistence and Maria's help, they retrieve the Relic of Knowledge and are determined to get the lamp to Atlas, even without Ozpin's help. During the fight against the Leviathan in Argus, Ruby panics and calls Jinn's name as a way to buy herself time and despite Jinn's annoyance in being used merely for the convenience of the Relic's side effect, decides to "let it slide" for that occasion. The Relic of Creation After arriving in Atlas Academy, Ironwood explains how the Relic of Creation is secure in the vault and the Winter Maiden is also in stable condition and decides to let Ruby keep the Relic of Knowledge for the time being after having it been delivered to him by the Ace Operatives. After a training session, Winter Schnee reveals Winter Maiden Fria to her younger sister, Weiss Schnee. To keep the maiden power and the Relic of Creation out of Salem's hands, Ironwood positioned Winter as the successor to Fria, who is ill and living her last days. Following the election, Ironwood brings Oscar down to the vault and tells him the relic's abilities, stating that it is actually the Staff that keeps Atlas afloat, not gravity Dust. This idea was suggested by a previous incarnation of Ozma, theorizing they could be able to go as high as they want. Trivia *The symbol of each Kingdom appears to correspond to the Relic hidden at its Huntsman Academy. **The Relic of Choice takes the form of a crown and is situated in Vale, whose insignia features a laurel wreath surrounding a pair of axes. **The Relic of Knowledge takes the form of a lamp and was situated in Mistral, whose insignia forms a stylized lantern. **The Relic of Creation takes the form of a staff and is situated in Atlas, whose insignia is a staff situated among stylized gears. **The Relic of Destruction takes the form of a sword and is situated in Vacuo, whose insignia is three swords. Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Power